Mafia V
| image = File:Mafia_V.jpg | imagewidth = 100px | caption = | host = Frost | link = | size = 20 players (Supersize) | startdate = August 5th, 2008 | winningfaction = Innocents | roster =1) Unreality 2) Brandonb 3) Frozen 4) Slick 5) TwoaDay 6) Yoruichi-san 7) Mekal (Taliesin) 8) Itachi 9) CrazyPainter 10) CherryLane 11) LIS (Dnae) 12) Nayana 13) Dawh 14) pw0nzd 15) GreyCells 16) Dusty 17) PuzzleGirl 18) Tolecnal 19) Rene83 20) Sinistral | first = GreyCells | last = 2) Brandonb 3) Frozen 4) Slick 5) TwoaDay 9) CrazyPainter 13) Dawh 14) pw0nzd 18) Tolecnal | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Frost. It began on August 5th, 2008 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (August 12, 2008). Game Mechanics This was a 20 players Mafia with 7 baddies (two factions and an Indy) and 13 Innocents. Rules Basic Overview: Baddies (and Ninja) strike at night, while the Innocents try to lynch them during the day by majority vote. All Mafia abilities must be PMed to me separately before the night is over. I won't wait for a decision on whether or not to use the ability. Same with the Bomb's lie-detect ability. RULES: # Only play if you've read the rules, the roles, the strategy tips and previous Mafia games!!! You need to know what you're getting into. Nobody will be allowed to join late and nobody will be allowed to quit. # No PMing behind the scenes!!!! Not only is this one of the stupidest things you could do in Mafia (you don't know who you're giving your role to and who is asking for your role, etc), even if you do know another person's role (or think you do) you can't PM them behind the scenes. The only people that are allowed to are the Mafia, and they can only do it at night and with the living Mafiosos. If a majority of Quarky Agents go after the same target one night, the QAs involved can also PM each other. BUT NOBODY ELSE! Also all Mafiosos and QAs should CC me in their PMs, just so I know what's going on faster and can move the game along faster #each day in Mafia-time will finish 24 hours after the night post, and if you haven't voted/discussed/participated/etc during that time, you will be out of the game for inactivity. This time is set in stone and will be the end time no matter if everyone is done voting before this. Each night will end 18 hours after the day ends, however if I get all the necessary PMs in before the 18 hours, I will do the night post then. I'll probably extend night post estimates to when I'm awake and stuff (ie, I might say "night post in 20 hours" if I know I'll be awake and ready in 20 hours) #please don't be rude ;D be nice and courteous and respectful #after you die, you can post in the topic, but not about anything important- ie, you can't reveal your role, make arguments, take part in strategy discussions, etc. And you have to post in GRAY! #Mafia is fun I will be choosing the final roster of 20 players, picking from the signer-uppers very carefully. I don't want to leave anyone out, but I don't want to have any inactives or sagekid-repeats (no offense sagekid ) either. If you weren't picked, it may be that we just don't have any room, and I won't be accepting any late-joiners either, it messes up the game (cough Mafia 1 cough Mafia III). So please keep that in mind, and also Mafia is a game of elimination, sort of... so don't be mad or sad if/when you die #this rule may be unnecessary but you should never challenge the host ;D hehehehe Role Description Baddies (Mafia): Have BTSC WINCON: Be the last faction standing. *'Godfather': Any night, but not 2x in a row, may see the faction of 1 person (a faction is: mafia/innocent/QA/GR) *'Thief': Any night, but not 2x in a row, may steal from 1 person and assume their identity the next day, if the Spy investigates (even days) or if Inspector is getting the Thief's identity PMed the next day (odd days). *'Bankroller': Any night, but not 2x in a row, may send the host a message which will be posted in the night post, ie, a "message from the Mafia" *'Special Mafia Wipeout': If the Mafia are sure of the Inspector's identity, they can do a "wipeout" where they all come and kill the Inspector. Doctors/Healers/Sphinxes are ignored. However, if the Mafia were WRONG about the Inspector, all those people (or just the non-Inspector) gang up on the Mafia and it's a Mafia-wipeout, the other way around. Quarky Agents: 3 Quarky Agents - do not know who each other are (at first). The QAs kill each night. Must have majority to kill. If they do reach this majority, those who were part of the majority meet each other and get to PM with each other at any time (day or night) *'WINCON': Kill the Yeti. If they fail, they are immediately notified and a secondary mission is given: lynch a specific person the next day (the person is chosen randomly by me and is not a QA). If the QAs fail the secondary mission, their aliases are discovered and they are mass-lynched along with the actual person being lynched. *'Master of Disguise' - if the Bomb lie-detects a statement by or about the Master of Disguise, the MoD can decide what my reply will be *'Master of Espionage' - can spy on one person every night. Gets told "innocent" or "baddie". Can be influenced by the Thief *'Master of Subterfuge' - if the MoS is lynched while 1 or more living QAs are in communication with the MoS, the MoS escapes the lynching Independent: *'Grim Reaper' - kill every even-numbered night. Invincible for first night and first day *'WINCON': Kill the Ninja. If the Grim Reaper fails to kill the Ninja (ie, the Ninja dies some other way), the GR is removed from the game. Innocents: win by killing all the baddies. Each Innocent has a special role *'Doctor' - save one person each night. Not same person 2x in a row. Can save self only once *'Healer' - same as Doctor, but different methods of medicine *'Illusionist' - save one person every even-# night from the Grim Reaper only. If the GR dies before the Illusionist, the Illusionist becomes the Sphinx *'Yeti' - every odd night, turns into a massive beast and protects one person. If baddie trying to kill the person can answer a riddle correctly, the sphinx steps aside. If baddie can't, all baddies in that faction die (or just the QAs that decided to kill the target that night). Baddies have the option of stepping down if the riddle is too hard, they only get 1 guess. The Yeti cannot be found/killed on odd nights *'Inspector' - gets PMed, every day, a baddie identity in this order: Mafia, QA, Mafia, QA, Mafia, QA. The order is determined at the beginning of the game by me randomly, so dead people may be included. *'Spy' - PMs me one player each day, I reveal their role *'Bomb' - Inspector & is known by Mafia can use lie-detect ability any night, but not two nights in a row. If Bomb is lynched, 1 person that voted for him/her is blown up with the Bomb. If Bomb is killed at night, there is a 1/2 chance it will be a dud and a 1/2 chance it will take one of its attackers with it in a fiery explosion *'Defender' - who Ninja is no special powers on their own. No matter when the Defender dies, his/her role is revealed *'Ninja' - ancient warrior and nemesis of the Grim Reaper. While the Defender is alive, the Ninja cannot be killed at night, but the Ninja can be lynched any time. The Ninja kills for the Innocents on odd nights except the 1st night *'Janitor' - the Janitor, after his/her many years of watching and learning, has adopted many vital skills. Each night, I roll a 6-sided dice to determine the action of the Janitor (saving, killing, guarding kill attacker, 1/2 die for the charge, discovering specific role, impersonating, or free choice of the previous 5 if a 6 is rolled). The Janitor picks a person other than themself and then I tell them what the action is, to which they can either decline or carry out the action (or choose the action to carry out, if I rolled a 6) *'Inuit' - the Inuit is an ice dweller and a longtime enemy of the Quarky Agents. The Inuit can freeze one person every day (if they PM before the day is up) and if that person is a Quarky Agent, they freeze in a block of ice the next day. The Inuit is a semi-independent character and wins by killing ALL THREE Quarky Agents in this manner. Otherwise, the Inuit wins with the Innocents *'Icon' - with their Pengville celebrity they can PM, during the night, and ONCE ONLY EVER, the identity of one person. This person is immune to votes the next day. The Icon can PM their own identity. Also, if the Icon, being a town icon and all, is killed at night, there is a double lynching to avenge the Icon. If the Icon is lynched, nothing special happens *'Penguin' - the Penguin is favored by the Host God Frost. The Penguin cannot be lynched and, on the 3rd day, can convert one more person to penguinism. The new Penguin, in addition to their previous role, cannot be lynched either. If either Penguin is lynched, they get out of the lynching via divine intervention *'Shaman' - has two abilities, which can only be used once each. However there's a twist- once the Shaman uses both of his/her abilities, the Shaman dies. The abilities are: **Scry - picks someone at night, and the person's status of Innocent or Baddie is revealed PUBLICALLY by the host in the night post **Aurora - summoning the northern lights causing everyone that dies that night to be saved Additional Roles: These are roles that are independent of your main role... *'Tiebreaker' - randomly determined by me. If there is a lynching tie, and the Tiebreaker is on one of the tying sides, that side wins. If there is a tie but the Tiebreaker is NOT on one of the tying sides, someone has to switch to break the tie *'Masked Lovers' - these tragic romantics don't know who the other Lover is, but if one of the Lovers is lynched, they recognize their Lover and the two die together. The Lovers, being tragic and all, consist of 1 Mafioso and 1 Innocent. Thus both Lovers are informed that they are a Lover, but not the identity of their fellow Lover Host's Summary |Frost}} Winning Faction Innocents * Unreality - Spy * Brandonb - Janitor * Frozen in Fire - Inspector * Slick - Healer * TwoaDay - Bomb * Yoruichi-san - Ninja * CrazyPainter - Penguin * Nayana - Doctor * Dawh - Shaman * pw0nzd - Icon * Dusty - Defender * Tolecnal - Inuit * Sinistral - Illusionist/Yeti MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Frost #Unreality - Spy - Modkilled D2 (following a lot of arguments from the other players, as he was allowed by the host to choose his own role before the game started) #Brandonb - Janitor #Frozen - Inspector #Slick - Healer #TwoaDay - Bomb #Yoruichi-san - Ninja - Killed N4 by the Quarky Agents #Mekal (Taliesin) - QA(MoD) - Lynched D4 #Itachi - Mafia (Bankroller) - Killed in N3 by Ninja #CrazyPainter - Penguin #Cherry Lane - Grim Reaper - Left after N4 because Ninja died at the hands of another faction #Lost in Space (Dnae) - Mafia (Godfather) - Lynched D3 #Nayana - Doctor - Modkilled D2 (for inactivity) #Dawh - Shaman #pw0nzd - Icon #GreyCells - QA (MoS) - Killed N1 by Mafia #Dusty - Defender - Died D3 (as the pair Masked Lover was lynched) #Puzzlegirl - QA (MoE) - Lynched D2 #Tolecnal - Inuit #Rene83 - Mafia (Thief) - Lynched D1 #Sinistral - Illusionist/Yeti - Killed N4 by the Grim Reaper Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 1 Category:Games